


Good Morning

by Teaotter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Rhys, any ordinary morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

"C'mon, love, time to wake up." The cheerfully wheedling voice was followed by a sharp tug on the sheet currently pulled tight over her head. Somewhere out there, light was coming into the room brightly enough to filter dimly through the covers.

"Five more minutes," Gwen grumbled sleepily. She tried to turn over, but the sheet was still pinned, so she just huddled deeper under it.

"Be a shame to waste this lovely toast," Rhys teased as the bed dipped under his weight. Gwen heard him give an exaggerated sniff and an equally exaggerated sigh of happiness. "Mmmmmmmmm. Toooooast."

"Toast?" Gwen brought the covers down just enough to peer out. She was greeted with a blobby brown shape far too close to her eyes and the warm smokey smell of -- "Toast!"

She lunged toward it and laughed as Rhys pulled it farther away. The bed bounced sharply as she tackled him, her hair falling into her eyes, but he was more awake than she was and managed to slide out from under her enough to sit up. They were both laughing hard as she climbed onto his lap and pulled on the arm he was holding over his head for the toast dangling just out of reach.

"Gotcha!" He wrapped his other arm around her tightly and brought the toast down close enough for her to grab it. He held her in his lap while she took the first bite -- dry, but that's the rule of the game -- and settled in to eat in earnest. She leaned into him, soft t-shirt and warm male body-smell all around her.

"Morning, love." He nuzzled through her hair, then kissed her softly just under her ear, and again when she shivered.

"Mmmm. It's a _good_ morning." She hummed happily. "Is it Saturday yet?"

"Fraid not," he said, mock-sadly. "I've got to leave for the office in twenty minutes, and you have to get your luscious self back to your den of servitude."

Gwen sighed. "Tea?" she asked in a small voice.

"On the dresser." Rhys kissed the tip of her nose, then gave her a brief peck on the lips. And dumped her unceremoniously from his lap when he stood up.

"Hey!" She got him about the waist and pulled him back for a proper kiss. Then let him go with a swat to the rear.

"Maybe later," he said with an exaggerated leer.

Gwen leaned back on one elbow, letting the position pull her t-shirt tight across her breasts. She grinned when his eyes drifted south. "Get on with you, then."

Rhys backed out of the room slowly, barely missing the door frame, and they both laughed.

Gwen flopped back down on the bed and enjoyed the sound of his laughter moving through the flat. She couldn't imagine what she'd been thinking to almost let him get away.

A quick glance at the clock, and she bolted off the bed. Clothes, tea, makeup, shoes, and she'd be out the door with Rhys.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a TW3 rpg.


End file.
